1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicle storage structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to storage structure that includes a lid with a latching mechanism.
2. Background Information
Vehicles are continually being redesigned and improved for safety and functionality. One area of continuing redesign concerns the storage areas and storage structures within the vehicle. In such storage structures, it is desirable to ensure that the latching mechanism maintains the lid of the storage structure in a closed orientation even during collisions to keep the contents of the storage structure secure. Many interior storage structures include tracks that guide and support a flexible lid that is easily opened by a passenger within the vehicle. Such flexible lid storage structures tend to remain closed even during a collision event. However, when the forces during rear and head-on collisions exceed a prescribed G force, there is concern that such flexible lids might open.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved storage structure with a flexible lid that remains closed during a collision. This invention addresses these needs in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.